konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Valencia
__TOC__ Biography Time as a Reaper She spent most of her 'life' as a Grim Reaper, taking and leading the souls of the dead to the passed life though she frequently dealt with the souls of the damned so Hell was a frequent stop for her being well aqcuanted with it's many rulers and those at power who made her uncomfortable. After so long a time she felt her call in life not something she enjoyed, but something that had become neccesary the responibility of ferrying the dead often making her contemplate about the other side of things and creating life. She would soon get the chance, albeit unwillingly, when Conall's father used the life of his wife to bring her to the mortal plane and bind her to his son, the process was just an experiment to see if the same could be done for him. He had planned on killing his newborn son for the price of his own ritual until Valencia realized that if anything happeend to the mortal she was now bound to would mean her own demise she struck the man down and was soon found in a situation she never expected, as a mother. Just as when she made to ferry the dead against her will she now how to protect this mortal boy and without her full power as the father was actually smart enough to put bindings on her that only Conall could break. The only way out of the situation was to kill the child, but this also meant her own demise not only of physcial form but of soul. She was forced on the run as the powers at be quickly noticed a Grim Reaper was not doing their job and came after her. When the boy began to grow up, she had to teach him the only thing that would keep their enemies at bay, holy magic. After so many years relying on one another they soon grew very close and Valencia even found herself caring deeply for him as one would a child. This soon planted a feeling in the back of her head that she one day would love to give birth to life, but given her present form all she could do was bring death. Appearing in the Clearing The duo found themselves appearing in the clearing to the strange grouping of the foresters that occupied the Inn and they fit right in. The sheer gathering of creatures and people made them feel very comfortable and even found some who were familiar with Hell as well. So for the first time in a long time they stayed in place. She quickly found herself falling for the gun runner Dante he had the life experience to understand sometimes dark things need to be done and he would be a good father figure for Conall who his whole life was over shadowed by his own father who he hated. Dante and Valencia soon moved to the city where Dante did what few other would for her, sacrificed the life of a random drunk at The Inferno to free her of her bond to Conall, but she remained in the mortal plane, happy for the first time in a long time. Now a Human Though a Faustian deal she was able to finally achieve what she had desired all those years with Conall, she was able to give birth, but the price was to lose all her power and her immortality. She quickly accepted and now just lives the simple life as the wife to Dante, a perfect anti-thesis to what her entire existence had been. Powers (formerly) Judas Incentive – Converts her to her ‘human’ state Caulfield Incentive - Level one Release Is given the ability to use her scythe, which she can summon at will. It is nearly seven feet in length, the top having the torso and head of a skeleton, from the torso a giant black blade juts out. Her strength increases such that she can move up to five tons. So a small car or truck. Her gown also becomes a leather armor that covers everything but her head and appears to be one solid piece of armor. Gatsby Incentive - Level Two Release Along with the above Release she is given access to some of her magic. Now able to create fire and control it. Her strength is now up to ten tons. Large trucks and some armored vehicles. As well the leather armor now covers her head, the front looking like a metal skull with her hair coming out the back of it. Kurtz Incentive - Level Three Release Along with above Release she is given even further use of her magic. Now allowed access to her necromancy and black magic. She is allowed to summon a second scythe identical to her first. She is now able to lift about 100 tons. The leather armor now gains metal spikes along the arms. Shoulders. Along the legs. Knees. On each knuckle. On the tip of each boot. The head of the armor now has two spides the curl up as jetting horns. Ripper Incentive - Level Four Release Along with above Release she is given free use of all her magic. Now allowed to summon her familiars which are bands of zombies. Dragon kin. Skeletons. She is now able to lift seemingly anything she can get a decent grip on. Out of her back two giant bat like wings jet out granting her the ability of flight. Ishmael Incentive - Final Release Conall must utter the phrase "Without Death what would man do?" This is her final and ultimate release. The leather armor gives way to a flowing black robe. Her skin peels away to reveal a skeleton and she simply has the one scythe. Her full potential is released in this state. Only in this form can she take souls with her scythe. Category:Characters Category:Crimson's